


Warmth

by saint_peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is hella attentive and makes sure Maggie is enjoying it, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, slow morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Alfred wakes Maggie up in the best way.





	Warmth

The sun seeps in through the blinds, the golden rays shining over Maggie's form, illuminating her. She looked so peaceful and angelic in the light as it caressed her soft skin. Alfred admired the way it accentuated her curves and made her glow. 

His eyes wandered from her face down her down, just watching her sleep for a few moments as the sun continued to rise. It was Saturday so they could spend as much time in bed as they wanted and he wanted to take the time to make sure she woke up in a nice, pleasant way.

Alfred leaned in and began to kiss at her neck gently, his hand running down her side and resting on her hip where his fingers played gently with the band of her underwear. They were the white, lacy ones he had bought her. He smiled a little, these were his favorite.

Maggie shifted a little as continued to kiss her neck and down across her collar bones and shoulder, his hand rubbing her hip in slow, circular motions. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she yawned quietly.

"Alfie?" She murmured quietly, rubbing her eyes and looking at him sleepily. Her breathing hitched as his hand traced over her abdomen.

"Good morning, darlin',"  he purred, his voice deep and gravelly from sleep, it caused a shiver to run down her spine. He nipped gently at the spot just under her ear, reveling in the gasp it elicited from her.

"Did you not get enough last night?" She asked, her voice teasing.

"You know I could never get enough of you." He grinned, winking up at her. "You're just absolutely irresistible." He pressed his lips to her's in a soft but passionate kiss. Her lips we like silk, they felt wonderful against his.

Maggie kissed back, her hand coming up to rest on his cheek. They kissed until they were both a little breathless. After they caught their breath, Alfred was eager to pull her into another slow, and intoxicatingly dizzying kiss. It was nothing more than their lips molding together but it made her heart pound and her cheeks flush.

They're like that for several more moments, just kissing gently and caressing each other. Heat pooled in Maggie's abdomen, her legs twitched as Alfred's hand trailed up the inside of her thigh.

"God, Maggie, you're so pretty... So, so beautiful..." Alfred murmured as she pulled her shirt off per his request. He admired her perky breasts, his lips tracing over the soft flesh, ghosting over her dusty pink nipples. 

Maggie felt like she was losing it as he kissed over her breasts, his tongue occasionally coming out to trace around her areola, which had her nipples hardening. Her nipples had always been particularly sensitive and he knew just how to tease her with it. She was already wet from the simple ministrations.

A small, breathy whine fell from her lips as he began to rub her through her panties, hips bucked up against his fingers. He kept it up for a moment before slowly pushing her panties to the side so he could slip his fingers between her folds, they traced around her hole for a moment, drawing a needy moan from her. He smirked when she got louder as he began to toy with her clit gently, touching it just the way he knew she liked it. Just listening and seeing her like this already had him achingly hard. But he ignored his own growing need in favor of taking care of her and making sure she was pleased.

Maggie gave a particularly loud moan as Alfred latched onto one of her nipples, sucking, licking and teasing the sensitive bud. Her chest arched, desperate for more contact as her hips ground down against his hand. She gave a displeased sound as he pulled both his mouth and hand away. 

"Darlin', grab me the lube and a condom please." He requested as he pulled her panties and his briefs off. He gave a sigh of relief as his erection was freed. He watched as she twisted around to grab the items off of the nightstand and took them from her.

Alfred squirted some lube into his hand, spreading the substance between his fingers before pressing two into her. He began to stretch and prepare her, biting his lip as the obscenely wet sounds alongside her soft pants and moans of delight went straight to his groin. He wanted more than nothing to press her into the bed and pound into her the way he knew she loved, but this wasn't the time, this was about taking it slow and showing her the best.

"Alfie... Alfred please..." Maggie murmured, giving the most pleading look she could manage. She needed him desperately. After a few more moments of fingering, he pulled his hand away and opened and rolled the condom on.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked gently, draping her leg over his hip. He watched as she bit her lip and nodded, giving him a pleading expression with those big doe eyes that he couldn't resist.

Alfred lined himself up and pushed into her, giving a small groan as her wet heat practically sucked him in. He gave her time to adjust, making sure she was comfortable and had given the okay before starting up a leisurely pace, keeping it slow and sensual. 

Maggie was giving various approving sounds, he was glad she was enjoying it. Her hands began to wander, squeezing and playing with her breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples, desperate for more as she touched herself.

Alfred watched the wanton display with heavy interest. Eventually, though, he pushed her hands away from her chest so he could play with the soft mounds himself. He had always loved her breasts, he told her so quite often. He liked how soft and bouncy they were and how sensitive too. 

His groped them gently for a minute before pinching and pulling and twisting her nipples, practically melting at the cries and moans and praises that fell from her lips. He loved those sounds, they drove him to begin speeding up his pace. One of his hands moved to grab her thigh, gripping it a bit tightly.

He made sure to pay attention to what made her moan particularly loudly or what made her hips jerk. At some point he brought his other hand down to rub her clit, he wanted to make sure she felt good. Pride swelled in his chest as a torrent of moans and cries and broken versions of his name fell from her lips. Just seeing her fall apart like this was pushing him close to the edge, but he was doing to his best to hold back. He wanted her to cum first.

Alfred couldn't help the smirk on his lips as she clenched and spasmed around him, choked sounds coming from her as she came, her body tensing and shaking. He loved the way her face contorted into a look of pleasure. He loved knowing he was the cause of it.

It took him a few more thrusts before he came himself with a small moan as his hips jerked. He licked his lips and relaxed as he came down from the small, temporary high. He grinned at Maggie who was panting softly, a ditzy smile fixed to her lips.

Gold and pink light filtered through the blinds, showering them in the suns beautiful light. He could stay like this forever if the universe would let him.


End file.
